


Port in a Storm

by Wayward_and_Worn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25752190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wayward_and_Worn/pseuds/Wayward_and_Worn
Summary: If a job were easy, it would have made the Winchesters even more suspicious.  This time, the problem wasn’t the monsters, it was the humans.  In the middle of a witch battle, some random do-gooder thought they were helping, and Sam paid for it with a round to the stomach.  Unable to wait for help from the hunter world, they had to run.  Against all odds, Sam didn’t bleed out as Dean sped down the highway to the hospital.“Dude, can you NOT bleed on the leather?”“Fuck you, Dean.”That was days ago.  The wound was bad; infection was serious.  Until he was stable, Dean refused to take the chance and make a run for it.  As much as he didn’t want to, Dean resigned himself to becoming awfully familiar with St. Someone's Hospital of Somewhere, Wisconsin.
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 39
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Muttering a prayer under his breath, Dean wandered outside, passing a group of smokers huddled along the wall. So much for the healing power of prayer, he scoffed. So far, he’d been met with silence. When he rounded the corner that led to the parking garage, he saw her. Alone, motionless, staring at the ground. With her head down, her dark, shoulder-length hair almost fully obscured her face. 

Half a step beyond, he stopped and leaned next to her. “You ok?”

She looked up, and he found himself looking into the deepest blue eyes he’d ever seen. Which was an accomplishment considering, even though he was a dick, Castiel had some impressive blue eyes. But hers…breathtaking oceans of deep sapphire. Beautiful even though they were red-rimmed and afraid. She gave him a sad smile. “Still standing.”

“I’m Dean.”

She nodded, “Corey.” Her eyes darted over him. “What are you in for?”

“My brother. He’s got a…stomach…wound.” Dean tried to keep the anger out of his voice as he put his useless phone back in his pocket. “And I can’t reach anyone.”

“Wound? Like…ulcer? Or fell on a fire poker kind of wound?”

Dean smiled at her hesitation. “Little of column A…little of column B. It was a bad day yesterday. He’s going to make it through but we’re here a lot longer than I’d like.” He sighed, “It was an accident, but he got shot.”

“Like a hunting accident?”

“Something like that.” He cringed at how close to true her question had been. “We’re not from around here, is anywhere nearby that has a decent burger? Sammy isn’t going anywhere and I’m about to die.” He paused, his eyes screwed shut, wincing at his extraordinarily poor choice of words. “Sorry. I’m usually more suave than this.” 

“I’m sure.” Surprisingly, she smiled wanly and nodded. “There’s a place just up the street.” She brushed her hair out of her face as she pointed at the main road the hospital sat on. “Just go south. One of the best burgers you can get. Uh, left side, across from the Walgreens. Called Picnic Table.” 

“Don’t suppose you would be willing to join me? You look like you could use a break yourself. Or…”

“No… that… that sounds like a good idea. Do you mind if I drive myself?” She offered, digging in her pocket. “I can’t just be getting into a car with a total stranger. Not in my state of mind.” 

“You sure you’re ok to do that? I can tell that you’ve been through the wringer.”

“Dean, it’s not going to be _that_ easy to take advantage of me.” She smirked as she began walking towards the parking structure. Corey felt guilty leaving the hospital with the handsome stranger with the amazing green eyes. But Stacy would be upset with her at the hours she’d been keeping; not to mention the fact that she had no idea when she’d last eaten. At Dean’s mention of food, her insides started processing in anticipation. She hoped he didn’t hear the embarrassing gurgle of her stomach as she reached for her keys. 

Another place, another time, her comment would have been the perfect opening for Dean Winchester to take. He cursed at, well, everyone for this moment that he would have to let go. 

True to her word, the burgers were excellent. Before he knew it, he’d plowed through the Bacon Double Deluxe and extra fries. Dean had every intention of visiting once a day for the rest of their unfortunate stay. He still hoped that stay would be brief. He looked up to see Corey absently putting a fry in her mouth, gazing out the window at the sunny afternoon. Feeling his gaze, she turned her attention back to him. Her blue eyes captivating. On second thought, maybe staying wouldn’t be so bad.

She tried to steal a glance at him, but he was already looking. Aside from his gorgeous eyes, he had a handsome, rugged face to go with them. His shorter hair was a little spiky at the top, a light shade of brown. Broad shoulders and bowlegs she couldn’t help but appreciate as she’d followed him into the restaurant. Even though she’d been focused on the emergency at hand, she did remember the brothers coming through the ER. All she had seen was the sight of a lot of brown hair, blood, and a panicked man shouting. That had been Dean. 

Fortunately for, her stomach accepted the food quietly and soon, she felt better. Stronger. At least until she entered the hospital again. Then the weight settled itself around her shoulders like a shawl of misery. She turned to Dean, “Thanks for the break. I guess I needed that.”

“Hey, anytime you need to eat, I’m your guy.” And any time you’d like to be eaten…Dean shook the thought away. 

Even though Sam’s wound was excruciatingly slow to heal, Dean was taking their extended stay unusually well, with Corey’s help. In the following days, Dean would seek her out for lunch. He was rarely able to find her before late afternoon; but after a few days, she’d joked that she could probably set a watch by his stomach. He quickly determined that if it weren’t for him dragging her out, she probably wasn’t eating much, if at all. On day three, he’d accepted her offer to drive them both to the restaurant. “I guess you’ve earned a little trust,” she’d joked. 

As they talked, he learned that her older sister was her only remaining family. Their mother had been gone for years and their father had died only a year before. But her sister had been ill, and this latest round was just that. Corey had been taking care of her while trying to maintain her own life. Dean could understand. 

He told her the abbreviated version of their lives. He told her about Sam and their parents. That they were from Lawrence, Kansas. He, of course, left out a majority of hunting even though he found himself wanting to tell her. In fact, he tripped over his tongue a few times while describing what they do. She didn’t seem to notice, or if she did, kept it to herself. 

He walked her back to her sister’s room, she turned suddenly, kissing him on the cheek. “Maybe tomorrow we can go eat somewhere different? I promise they have burgers.”

Dean gave her a look of fake offense, “I don’t just eat burgers, you know. I also eat pizza.” Then gave a smile that made her heart stutter and the butterflies stir in her stomach. “Deal.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Corey get a little closer.

Late one night, Dean found her tucked into a corner of a waiting area by the elevators. She was lost in her laptop and didn’t react until he gently nudged her foot. Startled, her head whipped up. A heartbeat later a sweet smile greeted him. “Oh. Hey. Beautiful Dean. Hi.”

An extra thump to his heartbeat, he smiled down at her. “I was gonna head out for the night. Anything I can do you for before I go?”

She shook her head curtly. “Debating if I should stay or go home.”

A thought occurred to him, “Corey, honey, are you working while this whole thing is going on?”

She nodded. 

He squatted in front of her, puzzled eyes following him. “Far be it for me to tell anyone how to take care of themselves but you gotta rest. You’re burning out. Fast. You need a break. Or a bender. Something.” He rested his hands on her knees.

She shook her head. “If I stop moving, I’ll fall apart. It’s just me. I’m the only one.”

He sighed, then an idea struck him. It was a very stupid idea, but he was Dean Winchester. Stupid was kind of his thing. “I have a ’67 Impala out there with a roomy backseat.” He made a sweeping gesture towards the parking garage. “Come with me and all that I am is yours for as long as you want.” Dean was surprised to find himself willing to beg; in that moment realizing that he probably needed this just as badly. He held his breath while she considered his offer. Her beautiful and blue eyes, all focused on him. His heart soared when she nodded, leaning down to grab her backpack and pack up her things.

She followed Dean into the elevators. As they walked, he took her hand in his and pulled her to his side. Watching the doors slide closed, Corey rested her head on his shoulder, taking comfort in his sturdy frame. Dean turned his body, put his hand under her chin, tipping her up to face him. 

Their lips met. His tongue softly pushed and with a sigh she welcomed him in. He was immediately lost in her taste of mint and desire. She turned completely in his arms wrapping her arms round his neck and holding on tight. His arms encircled and tightened around her back.

As they came up for air, the elevator dinged, depositing them on the ground floor. He rubbed her arms from her shoulders to her elbows and rested his forehead against hers. “C’mon,” he said huskily. Taking her hand and all but ran down the next hallway leading to the garage elevators. 

They found themselves sharing the elevator car with a family of four. They chose the 6th floor; Dean punched the button for 7. Top floor. 

His thumb gently stroked her hand as they stood, shoulder to shoulder in the back of the car. She wondered if the family could hear her heart pounding. She closed her eyes and let her head rest against the wall. The elevator was painfully slow, and she could feel Dean fidgeting beside her. 

The doors finally creaked open on the 6th floor and the family spilled out. She held her breath as the doors finally closed again. As they did, Dean rolled around to press his body against her, and against the wall. Her arms immediately wrapped around his neck, and her lips hungrily met his. 

He moaned into the kiss and he could feel his erection swelling. He wondered if she felt it. Once again, the doors slid open, and rain heavy summer air rushed into the car. 

Lightning chased across the sky in the distance. One lone car tucked way across the platform into the far corner, out in the open and away from the lights of the structure. The other cars were huddled on the covered lower levels. She stood still; closing her eyes to feel the wind carry the scent of the storm to her. Dean walked a couple of paces ahead before he turned back. 

He stood before her, placing both hands gently on either side of her face. When she slowly opened her eyes, he saw the oncoming storm reflected in her depths. “What’s on your mind?” He asked reverently, allowing himself to be swept into her trance-like state. 

Her eyes snapped back to his, and his heartbeat quickened. “Thunderstorm,” she said, almost to herself. “Can you feel it?” 

He closed his eyes and concentrated on her skin against his palms. The rumble of thunder in the distance, the electricity building in the humid air. Pressure building in the air around them, between them. He was practically vibrating. “Yes.” He breathed. 

She smiled and leaned in to speak against his lips, “I’m thinking about how good you’re going to feel.” Her hands moved gently to his sides to take handfuls of his t-shirt. Leaving one hand on her cheek and the other one sliding to take a fistful of her hair, he moaned softly. 

Dean opened his eyes, raising his eyebrows and his tongue flicked out to brush over his lower lip. “Come on, before I commit indecent exposure out here.” He led her across the structure. He reached and opened the back door for her.

“Wow,” she breathed, letting her eyes roam over the chassis. “She compliments you perfectly. Absolutely beautiful.” She paused another moment before ducking inside and sliding across the seat. Dean followed.

The moment the door closed; the first fat drops of rain began splattering on the roof. They reached for each other, Dean pulling her to straddle his lap as she swung her leg over him. She settled into his form like a puzzle piece while he began to devour her. One arm tight around her waist as they tasted each other with abandon. The car filled with the sound of heavy breathing as they refused to let each other’s lips free. With his head cocked to the side, Dean exhaled through his nose, the warm air cascading over her neck. On the inhale, he pulled in the scent of her and it made him drunk with desire. She was vanilla, worry, cinnamon, musk, and something sharp. He breathed her in again. His hand creeping back into her hair to fist in the dark tresses. He pulled gently and she moaned. 

He finally pulled his mouth away from hers, “Do you like that?” He panted, finding her eyes in the darkness.

“Mmm.” Her eyes closed and she pulled against his grip as he held fast. Her thighs clenched around him. “You have no idea.” She murmured.

He let out a short, growling, chuckle. “Educate me.” He leaned forward, biting gently at her neck and she purred. “Baby, I need more of you,” as he began tugging at her shirt. 

She leaned back allowing him to pull the fabric up over her midsection and then over her head. Deft fingers unclasped her bra and it soon joined her shirt on the front seat. They leaned back from each other, her back arching slightly over the front seat. Dean began with his hands on her sides, sliding up her ribs to pause just under her breasts. She arched further, reaching her hands towards the windshield in a back bend that pressed her core directly into Dean’s erection. He covered her mounds with his warm hands, kneading them. The roughness of his calluses causing her skin to tingle, and her nipples immediately hardened. She sighed in pleasure and finally sat forward to be encircled again in Dean’s arms. 

The material of his shirt was rough against her taut nipples and she rubbed against him. She brought her lips back to his.

Thunder boomed nearby, causing gooseflesh to appear on her arms. 

“Cold?” Dean asked.

She shook her head, taking his bottom lip between her teeth and sucking on it. The thunder boomed and the rain returned more steadily. She released then pressed her lips back to his. Her hands slowly traveled across his shoulders, up his neck, into his hair, fingers gently massaging as they threaded through, then back down to his shoulders. 

The thunder was now a constant rumble as rain began hammering the car. A dull throb in Dean’s groin caught his attention as he felt her circling her hips against him. A slow, deliberate movement, her core against his cock. 

Coming up for air, she laced her fingers behind his neck. Dean watched her, transfixed. Her head tipped back, eyes closed, breathing deep and steady. Quiet gasps were starting to escape as her hips began circling faster. Dean matched her movements, pushing up into her as she bore down on him. He saw a smile creep across her kiss swollen lips as he pulled her back to his own, trying not to break her trance. He promised his dick the self-induced hand job of a lifetime later if needs be, as he placed his hand at the small of her back, holding her so he could run his tongue over a taut nipple. 

A full gasp escaped her lips as she snapped her hips forward. 

The dull throb became an uncomfortable pounding when she gasped his name followed by, “Again. Please.”

“As you wish.” Dean smiled, repeating the actions. With each swipe, she’d press harder and he would adjust the rhythm to hers. Soon, she was bucking her hips hard against him and Dean was responding with his hips as if he were inside her. His aching cock would certainly have preferred it. 

He pulled a nipple into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it. She wrapped around him tightly. “Bite down.” She rasped into his ear. He obeyed. “Unnnhhh, harder.”

He obeyed again. Lust pulsing through him as she grabbed a fistful of his hair and pulled. 

“Harder.”

He growled, twisted his head a little, changed the position of his mouth and bit down as hard as he dared without breaking skin. At the same time, he dug his fingers into the flesh of her back and her hip. 

She began to shake as her orgasm reached the surface. Her cries and gasps of his name were accompanied by a blinding lightning strike and simultaneous thunder. Her rhythm was lost as she bucked wildly against him.

Finally, her tremors subsided, and she released her grip on his hair and dropped her head to his shoulder. Her breath tickling across his sensitive flesh. He ran his hands up and down her back, sliding over the thin sheen of sweat that had formed. 

A few moments passed. The urgent throb from Dean’s neglected and abused member caused her to moan softly. “You haven’t come yet,” she said softly. 

He chuckled and reached between them to unbutton the straining denim. “It’s well worth it to have seen that.” He reached into the slot of his boxers and the contact of his cool hand on his hot, swollen erection caused him to bite back a gasp of his own. The rain continued to pour down on the Impala. The fog-covered windows completely obscuring the outside world from them. “I’m pretty sure I bruised you.” He said apologetically as he brushed his lips across her forehead. 

“I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” She raised her head to meet his eyes. The fire returning rapidly. “In fact, I’m really hoping we’re not done yet.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Corey and Dean continue to get...closer as the thunderstorm rages on.

He arched his eyebrow, “Oh?” Suddenly the confines of the car, while having never been much of an issue before, seemed troublesome. He wanted her badly. He wanted nothing more than to spread her out in a proper bed and tear her apart. An image surfaced of her on her hands and knees before him, his hand wrapped in her hair, pulling her back in a perfect arch as he pounded into her with all his strength. 

“Pants. Off.” Her voice broke into Dean’s thoughts as she slid off his lap onto the seat next to him. The sudden absence of her body heat was uncomfortable as he quickly removed his jeans and boxers. Once that was completed, he turned to see her, nude, kneeling on the seat next to him, her hands resting on her thighs. His breath caught. She was watching him, a small smile on her face. 

“What now?” He asked, very aware of his cock jutting proudly out of the close nest of curls. “I’m all yours.”

“Your turn, beautiful.” She replied, “I want you to come. And I want you to use me however you see fit until you do.”

Dean considered losing it right then and there. He then considered hopping his naked ass into the driver’s seat and driving off into the storm with her. Instead, he reached like a drowning man reaches for rescue. “Any time you want me to stop, just—“

“I’ll let you know.” She promised.

He pulled her to him, straightening her body. “Lay back. Open your legs for me.” He gazed down at her, stretched across the seat. Lightning chased across the sky, illuminating her eyes, focused intently on his. Waiting. He ran his hands from her ankles to rest on her hips. Ignoring the protests of his weeping cock, he settled between her thighs and pushed his tongue against her swollen folds. 

She yelped, arched, and grabbed a handful of his hair all at the same time. “You,” she gasped, “this is supposed to be for you.”

Enjoying her flavor, he growled against her, “Oh, this is.” Every movement of his tongue created a response. A gasp, a moan, her heels digging into his shoulders. She began to shudder again and that was the moment that Dean decided that he’d denied himself long enough. Pulling himself to his knees, his cock comically sticking to the leather seat for a moment as he rose. He moved forward, lining himself up at her opening and swiped the cockhead through her folds. Her hips rolled with him each time, small gasps falling from her lips. “Ready?” His voice was raspy.

“Yes.”

He slid home. Holding still, he relished the feel of her heat and completeness overwhelming his stressed senses. He leaned forward and kissed her, she hungrily accepted his mouth and sucked his tongue in. He began to pump his hips into her, trying to go slowly, to make the moment last. 

She wasn’t helping. The flush of her skin, the desire in her eyes, the pull of her hips, her fingers digging into his shoulders, and his name on her lips, he tried. He really did. He started to quiver, his legs almost cramping with need to push, hard and fast into her heat. Dropping his head, he put his mouth to her ear, “Tell me if I hurt you.” 

“Give. It. To. Me.” She growled, digging her nails in hard enough to almost break the skin. 

Fire shot from Dean’s heart to the bottom of his soul and he felt something let loose. He pushed his arms beneath her, wrapping up and under to grip her shoulders, and he began pounding. 

The first thrust, she shouted his name. The second caused a string of curses. She gasped as she reached an arm up to brace against the door to be able to push herself harder to meet his thrusts. 

Together, they exorcised the demons plaguing them. 

Her voice started to crescendo and suddenly she arched her back up, effectively lifting Dean with her. Her walls clamped down on Dean’s cock as she went rigid with an apocalyptic orgasm. These all led Dean over the cliff into his own. 

He shouted her name and bit down on her shoulder. She gasped his name again and eventually settled back on the seat, wrapping her arms and legs completely around him. 

“Say it again.” Dean demanded.

“Dean.” She cried softly and squeezed. “Oh, God Dean…” She whispered.

They lay panting, neither one wanting to be the first to break the spell. Corey lay still, feeling Dean’s heart thudding in his chest as he settled. Then felt it slow to a softer rhythm as he dozed. His generous cock was still filling her, taking its sweet time calming down. She didn’t mind. She tightened her muscles feeling his body responded with a twitch. It sent a zing of pleasure through her. She sighed, he felt amazing. 

When he first pushed inside, her body lit up. His size, girth, and ability to hit every sensitive spot with each drag was life-altering. She rarely came during sex, but Dean was a gift. She hoped they would get to do it some more. 

Her thoughts floated away as the steady rain lulled them into sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The evening progresses into the early hours.

“…tomorrow?” Her soft voice and fingers running through his hair brought Dean back to the present. 

“Hmm? What darlin?” He gently nipped at her neck. 

“Can we do this again tomorrow?” She asked in a soft tone that sounded almost shy. 

He raised his head to gaze at her. The weakening lightning and the lights from the structure revealing her shining eyes and well-fucked hair. Sweat had caused her make-up to run. She was a mess and she was beautiful. He moved to shift his weight off her and onto his side. He was surprised that she hadn’t complained about him crushing her. His manhood brushing over her warm thigh caused him to bite back a moan. “Absolutely.” Maneuvering her on her side as well, pulling her back against his chest.

She sighed contentedly as she settled in the circle of his arms. “That was amazing and exactly what I needed.” She wiggled her bottom against his stirring erection. “Thank you.” 

“You keep that up and we’re gonna do this again right now.” Dean murmured, running his hands up her body, gently cupping one breast. He found the nipple taut and ready, begging to be pinched. He obliged. He felt her shudder in response and he moaned as his cock fully hardened again. “Somehow I don’t think you mind.” 

She raised her top leg and rested it back over his, causing his erection to fall between her thighs. “Can we?” She ran her hand over his, moving it from her breast to her throat. He cautiously curled his fingers around her flesh as his cock lurched again in want. 

“Oh, baby, what are you doing to me?” He moaned, twisting his hips to line himself up. 

“Sounds like I’m turning you on.” Her voice vibrating through his hand. She reached down between them to guide him inside. They moaned softly together as his cock slid through her swollen folds. “Now, please, Dean,” his name on her lips causing his heart to stutter, “Fuck me.”

Dean Winchester never needed that command twice. He thrust his hips, punching into her core. He tightened his grip on her throat, holding her still. She opened her legs wider for him, practically resting her ankle on the back-window ledge. Their bodies buzzing as she set him on fire. Moving against each other with a friction that was delicious and perfect.

She came again quietly, her muscles taut beneath his hand as she milked him dry. She sighed heavily when he released her throat. “Come home with me.”

Dean looked at his watch; 2 am. It wasn’t the worst idea he’d ever heard, however, “You sure that’s a good idea?” He asked.

“Oh, hell no, it’s an awful idea.” She admitted. “I’m certainly going to break your heart.” She wiggled against him and he tightened his arms around her.

"You are, huh?” Being physically incapable of resisting the challenge. 

“Definitely.” She agreed with a nod. “But not today. And I like the way you make me feel. Plus, I haven’t showed you what I can do with my tongue.”

A startled laugh burst out of him as he propped himself up to look down at her. “I’m sold.”

“Good.” 

The new lovers returned to the hospital mid-morning, both considerably more relaxed than they were when they left. As much as they may have anticipated more fantastic sex, the two had collapsed in her bed, entwined in each other. Both sleeping better than they had in months. Dean kissed her in the hallway as they separated at the elevators. “Find me when you want me.”

She smiled, “I’m gonna let that one slide.” 

Entering Sam’s room, he was pleased to see his little brother sitting up and eating. “Dean! Pancakes!” He shoveled a forkful in his mouth then focused. “Where have you been man?”

“It’s not even noon, Sammy, what’s the big deal?” He smiled, relief flooding his body, maybe Sam had finally turned a corner. 

Sam opened his mouth to answer before he paused, squinting at Dean. “Oh my god, you got laid.”

“What?!”

“You have that look!” The fork clattering to the tray as he raised his hands in exasperation, “I’ve been dying in here and you’ve been fucking dating?” Sam half shouted in even less genuine anger. “You know, only you would pull this shit!”

Dean shrugged. “You were unconscious.” He reached for the bacon, swiping it before Sam could stop him. “So, how you feeling this morning?”

Sam scowled, “You do that again, I’m gonna stab you with my fork.”

“You don’t even eat bacon!” Dean defended with a shrug.

“Jerk. And to answer your question, I’m better than when I first got here, but I really wish Castiel would show up. I hate this. There’s a Reaper floating around, and it better not be here for me.” He continued to eat.

Dean’s heart stopped. “Reaper? Where? When did you see it?”

“I swear, it floated by just before you came in here.”

Dean was already headed to the door, “Which way?”

Sam pointed in the direction and Dean’s stomach dropped. Sam was pointing in the direction Corey had gone. 

Dean skidded to a halt outside the door, fearing that he knew just who the reaper had been here for. Slowly entering the room, he found Corey holding the limp hand of an older woman with similar features. A sympathetic looking doctor was explaining, “The fever came on so quickly, and with her already compromised…”

As Dean reached her, she began to slump to her knees, he caught her halfway down, pulling her to his chest. She clung to him. “She’s back in a coma.” She sobbed. He held her, trying not to show his relief. Farther down the hall, he could hear chaos and a code called over the intercom. 

Once she was able to speak, he left her to talk to the doctor with a promise to return. 

“You have to what?” Sam’s voice was incredulous. He eyed his brother with open suspicion. “You’re going where?”

“The reaper isn’t here for you. Someone else down the hall got it.”

“Yeah, that’s kind of what they do, Dean.” Sam replied dryly. “Doesn’t your new girlfriend have to work?”

Dean sighed in exasperation. “Look, you’re in good hands. You’re almost road ready and…she needs someone.”

“Doesn’t she have family or something? She doesn’t need you Dean! She barely knows you!”

“She’s a mess Sammy,” Dean argued.

“I don’t believe this.” Sam groused. “She must be amazing in the sack,” he continued in irritation, shaking his head and searching for the controller. He turned on the TV. “Go.”

Dean couldn’t help the smile that crossed his face. “She is, but that’s not what’s happening here.”

“Uh huh. You will be back?” Sam was focusing hard on the TV. “You’re not gonna run off to Vegas or something.”

“Don’t be stupid.”

“No, I’ll leave that to you, Jerk.”

“Bitch,” Dean smiled at his little brother as he left.

Returning to the room, Corey looked up from the chair as he entered. “I wasn’t here. She needed me.” She sighed, looking back to her sibling. “I’m sorry.” Tears began rolling in fat drops down her cheeks. “I don’t know what to do.” She said bleakly.

He sighed, he didn’t know what to do either, now that he was presented with it. He just wanted to make her feel better. To take care of her. “How about we just get you and your car back home?” He squatted next to her, his hands on her knees, “We’ll get you home, get you fed and get you some more rest.” He glanced at the unconscious woman, “Nothing needs to be done today. She’s in the best place she can be. And the doctor said that it’s controlled, right? Once the fever is contained, they can bring her back out. Right?”

She nodded but was otherwise still, her blue eyes locked on his. Then she turned to her sister and let go of her hand. Standing, she leaned over her, kissing her forehead and whispering something Dean couldn’t hear.

He followed her home, parking the Impala in the same spot they’d just left a few hours before. She was a different person, created in that short time. She was beat. Plain and simple. Her shoulders slouched, she seemed smaller as she trudged inside, dropping her bag and coat on the entryway floor and headed to her couch. 

Dean took off his jacket and flannel, draping them both over the back of her kitchen chair. He joined her on the couch, sinking into the soft leather next to her. They sat in silence. She was unmoving, staring blankly at the wall.

“Hungry?” he asked. A faint shake of her head. “Tired?” Another shake. “You wanna tie me to the rafters and use me as a piñata?”

She began to shake her head when the words actually made it through, and she turned to him. Her face scrunched in adorable confusion. “What?”

He smiled with a shrug. “Release some anger? Tension? You wanna scream? Beat me up?” He took one of her hands, entwining their fingers. “I can totally take it. I’ll take anything to give you some relief.”

She stared at their hands. “It hurts.” She said simply. “I just… every time I try to think, it’s like I shut down. I know my being there or not wouldn’t have changed anything but…I wasn’t there.” She sighed. “The doctor even said that the fever was so bad she never woke up again since last night.” A shudder passed through her, “I feel like there is this gaping hole right in the center of me.” She blinked and he watched her eyes start to fill with tears. “I don’t know what to do if…”

“I am sorry,” Dean offered lamely. But before he could try to dig deep into some Chicken Soup for the Soul level shit, she was in his lap. Straddling him, her hands on his shoulders. 

“Distract me.” Her pain-filled eyes boring into his. His body was rapidly responding; he could feel himself swelling. 

“Yeah?” He let his hands roam up her thighs. His fingers dented the denim, this he could do, well. “Is that what you want?” 

She swallowed and nodded.

Dean couldn’t get inside her fast enough. They didn’t even attempt to get to her bed. He had her right there on the couch. Then he spread her out over the coffee table, his tongue driving her to orgasm as she writhed beneath him. One more time on the floor. 

Eventually, they dragged their exhausted bodies into her bed. Dean curled around her, shielding her from the world outside. He let her cry quietly against him. His own heart sick with the knowledge that he would have to leave. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as Dean would like to stay put, there are others that prefer otherwise.

Somewhere in the late afternoon, he left her dozing in bed with the assurance that he’d be back. He strode into Sam’s room, pulling up just past the threshold when he realized his brother wasn’t the only one inside. “Cas?” He blurted. “About goddamn time!”

The angel looked at him quizzically. “I don’t understand. What does damning God have to do with this?”

Dean shook his head in frustration. “It took you long enough to get here. I almost lost Sam to that ambush!” His feet carrying him to Sam’s side. “How you doin?”

“I have my own tasks to handle, Dean,” the angel huffed. “Were you successful?”

Dean’s head swung towards him, “Were we…were you even listening?! Do you even give a shit that we were almost killed?!” He made a sweeping gesture towards his brother, “Sam has a hole blown in his guts because of your fucking treasure hunt!”

“Well you weren’t were you?” The angel reached out, touching Sam’s forehead before he could dodge out of the way. A golden light and faint humming appeared, then dissipated as Castiel took his hand away. “There is another artifact that you need to recover.”

Dean ignored the angel and watched while Sam tossed back the covers, inspecting his wound. Sam caught his eyes and they both glanced at the perfectly healed flesh. Not even a scar remained. The now useless staples that had been holding Sam’s insides in, dropped to the floor with a soft tinkling. 

“You need to go to Montana.” The angel deadpanned.

“M-Montana? What the fuck is all the way out there?”

“The artifact you need to obtain.” The angel sighed in exasperation. “Do you want to save the seals and humanity or not?” 

“You do know that, statistically, no one even lives in Montana, right?” Dean’s heart was sinking. 

“Why can’t you get it?” Sam piped in, crawling out of bed and gingerly heading for the locker that was holding his clothes. 

“Because it’s not my job.” Castiel bit back, “You must leave immediately,” he commanded. 

“I have to make a stop before we go.” Dean replied.

Both brother and angel stared at him. “This is very important, Dean.”

Dean looked up angrily at Castiel, “Don’t get your feathers all kinked. We’ll go. But I am going to do something first. And you can BOTH go fuck yourselves in the meantime.”

She could tell that he was already gone the moment she saw his face. She was saddened, but not surprised. “And so, he walked out of my life forever,” she said sadly. 

He stepped inside taking her into his arms. “Easy there Doc Holliday.”

She chuckled tiredly, “Nice catch.”

“One of the best movies out there.” Dean kissed the top of her head, slightly relieved that she was able to make a movie reference. “I do have to go to work. But it’s not forever. He pulled back, taking her face in both hands. “Not forever.” 

“Just you?” Corey’s face paled, “Did Sam…”  
“No!” Dean smiled, a warm feeling in his chest that in the middle of her own pain, she would think of Sam. “No, Sam is fine, released and waiting in the car, actually.” His grin turned sheepish, “I know I have no right to ask this of you. But I’m kinda hoping that maybe Sammy could shower here before we hit the road. We …”  
“Climbed out the window?” She smirked. 

He cocked his head with a click of his tongue, “Well, not quite…But…”

She nodded, “Of course.”

Dean turned and waved towards the car. 

As Sam unfolded from the passenger side, she leaned close, “You cleaned up the backseat, right?”

Dean gave her a side-eye with a wink. She laughed, not sure what that meant, and somewhat relieved she didn’t have to find out. 

“Wow, that’s some recovery time he’s got.” She noted as the tall man approaching appeared to have no injuries. He did, however, look less than pleased. He carried a duffel bag shifting hands so he could offer his when he reached her. “You’re Sam.”

He nodded, “I am. Nice to meet you.” He smiled but it didn’t even come close to reaching his eyes. 

“No, I don’t think that is really how you feel, but I appreciate the courtesy.” She smiled warmly and turned away, “Come on in, the shower is this way.” She started back inside and down the hallway towards the bathroom. 

As Sam passed his brother, Dean snatched the front of his shirt and jerked him roughly, so they were face to face. “Be a dick to me all you want Sammy boy. But you keep treating her like that and I’ll beat your ass all the way to Montana.” He hissed. 

Corey didn’t appear to notice, and Sam caught up just as she was opening her linen closet. “One or two towels?”

“Uh.”

“Two,” she pushed to fluffy towels into his arms. “You’re free to use anything you like.”

Leaving Sam to his devices, she returned to Dean who was standing in her kitchen, suddenly looking like he wasn’t sure what to do. His face softened into a smile as she approached, pulling her into his arms. “Sorry about him,” he kissed her.

She reveled in the taste of his kiss and then released him, “You never did tell me much about what you two do.” She replied. Then she chuckled, “I mean it’s something that involves getting shot…Not that we’ve spent much time fact-finding about each other.”

“Sweetheart, I have plenty of facts about you.” He let his eyes roam her body quickly. “I know where you like to be kissed,” he stepped back forward, putting his lips to her ear, “Where you like to be licked…”

She punched him in the stomach lightly. “Don’t change the subject, beautiful.” 

“We’re hunters.” He began with a heavy sigh. “But not like big game. Or even bounty.” He tilted his head in thought, “Well, not really without bounty…sometimes.” A small voice in Dean’s head, that sounded a LOT like Sam, piped up to ask if he was REALLY about to do this. “We hunt monsters.” The words came out in a rush. Yes. Yes, he was going to tell her everything; quickly. “It doesn’t make sense now, here in the daylight. And it certainly won’t make sense in these shitty cliffs notes version. Hell, it may never make sense. But it’s our truth and I swear on my brother that I will come back every chance that I can.” He looked into her eyes, relieved, and surprised at the lack of fear or disbelief in them. “Do you believe me?”

“Strangely, I do.”

“Got your phone handy?”

Wordlessly, she reached into her pocket and held it out. Taking it, he tapped on the screen, tapped a few more times, smiled like an idiot, tapped some more, then handed the phone back to her. 

Looking down, she saw that Dean had programmed his number and picture into her contacts. Complete with idiot grinning face. She glanced back at him, her pretty face glowing with her smile, “You can cross only one eye?” Without waiting for an answer, she turned her attention back to her hands. “Dean Winchester.” She smiled a little wider, her sapphire eyes twinkling into his jade ones. She rolled through the entry. “Three numbers?” 

“My main one, backup, and Sam is in there too. Just in case.” He took her into his arms again, kissing her. “I don’t want you to be in the rearview mirror for me. I really don’t. And I’m so, SO damn sorry that I have to go so soon. I did not want this.” He placed his hand against her cheek, and she leaned into the caress. “After what I’ve told you, which, I know is asking for a huge leap of faith, if you still want me. Please text me. Please call me. As much or as little as you want. I can’t always answer. But I will as soon as I can.” He kissed her again and reluctantly let her go. He ran his hand through his hair nervously. “I sound like a goddamn kid.”

She looked back at her phone, tapping away. As his phone dinged in his pocket, she reached out, grabbing his arm. “Not yet. Look when you get on the road.”

Sam felt much better after his shower. He even felt a bit sheepish. They were on the couch when he emerged. She was tucked into Dean’s side, his arm draped around her shoulders, chin resting on the top of her head. Sam’s heart lurched at the scene. So warm. So normal. Just a couple on the couch. He sighed then cleared his throat. They both turned towards him.

“I-uh, hung the towels on the edge of the tub. I wasn’t sure…”

“That’s fine, she smiled,” rising. “Are you hungry? Or do you need to get going?”

Sam had every intention of taking her up on the offer when Dean spoke, “I’m already pretty unhappy. Let’s rip off this bandage.”

“I’m sorry.” Sam offered on his way towards the door. 

“Now that, I believe.” She hugged him suddenly. “Be careful out there.” 

Dean’s heart was wailing as he dropped into the passenger seat. He’d tossed the keys to a surprised Sam, telling him, “Can’t kick your ass from behind the wheel.” He needed to think. Or sulk. He looked back, she was standing in her door as Sam drove them away. “That’s her, huh?” Sam asked. Dean only nodded forlornly. “Sorry I hauled off on you.” 

Dean didn’t respond, instead pulling out his phone before they were even a block away. He had two messages. With apprehension, he opened them. 

: I miss you already.: the first text. He smiled sadly, took a breath, and scrolled to her second message.

: Do what you said and come back to me in one piece.: 

Unknown to the lovers, Castiel watched the farewell exchange. Her presence troubled him as she could become a distraction to Dean. Even moreso than his standard conquests. Upon learning about her, Uriel had instructed Castiel to send them on the Montana trip. It was the only reason he had gone to the hospital rather than let the younger Winchester succumb to the new infection in his blood that the doctors had yet to notice. The reaper had not been pleased with the change of target. 

“This way, she’ll fade from his mind much sooner.” Uriel had assured him. “The pawn is a simple creature.” 

Castiel wasn’t convinced. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The angels have kept the Winchesters busy for a while. However, Dean's mind keeps wandering back to her. And when a Winchester has his mind set on something...

Dean was texting Corey every day, several times a day; several weeks and two jobs later. Much to the chagrin of his brother and the unseen angels. 

“Dude, what is wrong with you?” Sam had asked when Dean drove them straight past the local bar to the motel.

“What do you mean?” Dean wouldn’t turn to face his brother.

“You’re gonna come back to the motel for the night with me? To just sit?”

“Well I’m gonna get something for dinner, too.”

“It’s that girl isn’t it? Uh, Corey. From Milwaukee.”

“Sam,” Dean warned as he parked the Impala.

“Is that who you’re always texting when you think I’m not paying attention?” Sam wouldn’t let it go, he followed close behind his older brother as he jammed the key card in the slot. “What about all that crap about how this is our life and how we don’t get to have regular people things?”

“I guess I was w--“ his brother’s answer faded as he hurried inside. 

“What now?”

“I was wrong!” Dean spun around.   
Sam stared in disbelief. “Seriously?”

“What do you want from me, Sam?” Dean’s shoulders slumped as he dropped onto the edge of one of the beds. 

“I want you to be sure.” He answered sternly, sitting on the bed opposite. “Dean, you know I got your back no matter what. If you’re falling in love? Love! Dean, it’s a good thing! But before you drag some poor woman into the line of fire, you have to be sure. And she HAS to know the truth!”

Love. The thought stopped Dean’s retort in his throat. “I was going to tell her everything Sammy. Then the dickheads sent us way the fuck out to Montana.” Dean banged his hand on the bex next to him in exasperation, “I told her a little when I left but you can’t explain our life in 30 seconds.”

After some takeout and a continuing conversation about Dean’s love life that was equally uncomfortable for both brothers, they settled into their silence. Sam at the table on his laptop, Dean on the bed, magic fingers rumbling, a beer in one hand, remote in the other. 

Three laps through all six channels had Dean turning off the TV and reaching for his phone. : How you doin? :

Corey’s reply was quick. : Still here. A rare evening where I haven’t been summoned home.:

Dean smiled fondly at her tone. : The things we do for family, hey? :

: Yeah.: He could hear the sigh in her “voice.” If they weren’t over 200 miles apart, he’d tell Sam to rent some porn and go to her. He was beginning to daydream when his phone peeped again. : Penny for your thoughts. :

: I’ll tell you for free. I wish I weren’t so goddamn far away. I’d be there right now. If you were interested. :

: Always. I’d love to have you right now. : A photo message arrived while he was composing a tastefully worded reply. : Right here. : The image that loaded made Dean hard in record time. It was a picture of her lips. Slightly parted, her bottom lip caught between her teeth. He groaned loud enough for Sam to turn his head.

Jumping up from the bed, Dean hurried to the table where the glow of the parking lot was just filtering through the flimsy curtains. He plunked into the empty chair and grabbed Sam’s laptop right out from under his hands.

“Dude!” The younger Winchester squawked, and a minor slap fight ensued. “What is wrong with you?!”

Wrestling the laptop away, Dean hurried back to sit on his bed, “Two minutes, then you can go back to…” he squinted at the screen, “Whatever the fuck this is.”

Sam had turned a dangerous shade of crimson but wordlessly turned to the fridge for a beer. 

As he found the maps, he hit send on his phone. 

Her answering voice did nothing to soothe him. “Hey beautiful,” she purred over the line. 

“Do you know what you’re doing to me?” he rumbled as quietly as he could. 

There was shuffling and a slight thump on the other end before she answered. “Turning you on again?”

“Yes,” he growled, shifting to try to alleviate his swollen member. It didn’t work. “We’re too far apart,” he said unhappily.

The turn of her engine answered him. “Meet me halfway. Just give me a direction and destination.”

He throbbed urgently. “Yeah?” He tapped frantically on the laptop looking for a town with a hotel somewhere in middle USA. “You’re serious?”

“Do you hear the engine, beautiful?” A revving. “Either you come to me now, or I’m going to sext you until you do.”

“Okay okay! Uh, go southwest. A town called Dixon.”

Silence for a moment, “There’s a Quality Inn on the south end of the town. First one gets the room. Second one gets the beer.”

“Done.” He ended the call and pulled up a website that he was familiar with. He spun it back to Sam. “My password is JStarship2. Much better than what you were surfing.”

“Get out.” Sam grumbled. 

About 90 minutes later, his phone chirped. “Room 307. Penthouse.”

“Damn,” Dean said to himself. He was still 30 minutes out. Fortunately, he already had beer in the cooler next to him. He stomped on the gas.

Dean paused outside room 307, beer under one arm, and another impulse buy in his opposite hand. He puzzled for a moment at his pounding heart but raised his arm and knocked. 

A moment later the door was thrown open and there she was. Absolutely bare save for a sheer deep blue robe that covered her to mid-thigh. “Hi beautiful.” She smiled. 

Everything froze. The fabric didn’t do anything to hide the swell of her breasts, her hips, or the patch of dark hair at the junction of her thighs. Yet the color complimented her features that she was gloriously perfect. Dean wanted to drop everything and grab her, but he managed to smile back, and step inside. Hurrying in to deposit the beer on the table, he turned back, letting his eyes roam over her body again. “Hello gorgeous,” he breathed. He awkwardly held out the rose he’d bought at the gas station just before the hotel. 

She blushed as she took it. “Thank you.” 

He watched her ass while she ducked into the bathroom to fill a glass with water. She came back, putting the rose on the table next to the beer. She stepped right up to Dean, putting her arms around his shoulders. Automatically his own arms wrapped around her waist and pulled her against him. 

She sighed happily as his lips dropped down to meet hers. It was soft and sweet, a complete opposite from what he really wanted to do. “You know, I don’t drop everything and drive to a hotel in the middle of nowhere for just any piece of ass.” She teased, letting her hands run over his chest, pushing his jacket and flannel off his shoulders.

He watched her with amusement as she undressed him. “I must be some piece of ass then huh?” As she pulled his T-shirt over his head, he smirked, “I don’t buy gas station roses for just anyone, either.” His tongue caught between his teeth, grinning down at her. 

“I sure am a lucky girl,” she murmured, leaning in to kiss his neck. 

He grabbed at the sash at her waist, not quite pulling the loose knot free. “I can’t tell you how gorgeous you are right now.

She smiled and blushed. “I hoped that you would like it.”

“Yeah? Someone else you plan on looking this hot for?” He teased.

She snorted, “Hell no, this is for you.”

This time he did pull the knot free. The robe fell open, exposing her to his gaze. He pulled her forward by the waist, reveling in the feel of her body. His jeans were becoming extremely uncomfortable. “All for me,” he said quietly. 

When her hands moved to his waist to start working on his belt, he leaned forward, taking a nipple into his mouth. She moaned and her hands began to tug more urgently at the stubborn leather. Finally unbuckling them, she let the ends fall open opting to run her hands over his bare chest, up to his shoulders. She arched into his teasing mouth with another moan. “Dean.”

His cock throbbed. He yanked his belt loose from the loops, tossing it aside. He pushed his jeans and boxers down to the floor, kicking them away all the while torturing her breast. He bobbed against his stomach as he stepped back, sitting in the cushioned chair behind him. 

Her eyes widened when he grabbed his stiff cock, fisting slowly. Outside, thunder rumbled in the distance. 

“See this?” He asked in a rough voice. “This is for you,” he pumped a few times, noticing how her lips parted and her chest heaved with her deepened breath. “Get on.” He stopped stroking, squeezing until a fat drop of precome appeared. “Ride me until you’re satisfied.”

“And you?” She stepped forward, hands falling to her sides and the robe revealing more skin. Placing one knee on the outside of his hip, she slid forward onto his lap. 

Pushing his cock to brush against the soft junction of her thighs. She moaned softly, her head falling back. “Corey, you’re here. You’re with me. Everything else is a bonus.”

She let out a combined groan and growl as she leaned forward, both hands on his shoulders while he held himself in position. In the moment before she dropped down, he felt how wet and ready she was. The cry of his name as she enveloped him in her heat was a big clue as well. 

His hands grasped her hips, the robe whispering over his flesh while he guided her back and forth on him. Tipping his head up, he claimed her lips in another kiss. 

She began to ride. Lifting her body to rub herself against his torso, fingers digging into his shoulders. As she slid back down, she would rotate her hips just a bit on the way. She would tighten around him, sucking him back inside her as she did. It was slow. It was hot. 

It was driving Dean insane. 

“Corey,” he moaned running his hands over her thighs. “Oh God.”

“You feel so good,” she sighed, leaning forward to kiss him.

He pushed up into her, pressing deeper and groaned as she tightened around him again. His open-mouthed panting was interrupted by a nipple brushing past his lips as she rode. The next time, he caught her skin in his teeth. Running his hands around her waist and up her back, he crushed her to him. 

“Harder,” she leaned into his mouth.

He bit down and a surge of wetness greeted him. Her hip movements became jerkier and harder. “Yeah,” he panted, “ride.”

“M’gonna cum.” she gasped, the words rippling through him. 

“Do it. Cum for me.” 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Corey become more of a part of each other's lives, despite the angels attempts to the contrary. Sam comes up with another job but offers a concession to Dean.

Dean pressed the button, but before he could say anything, he heard a wet gasp and a pause. “Corey?” his stomach dropped, “Baby, are you—”

“She’s gone.”

He sighed heavily, in the same instant, he was furious. He was impossibly far from her this time and his whole being screamed to be with her. He glanced at his watch, “When, honey?”

A sniffle, “This morning.”

He could feel Sam watching him, he turned to face him, expecting a look of disapproval or any number of his versions of bitchface. To his surprise, Sam merely met his eyes and spun his laptop so that Dean could see the screen. He’d already mapped the drive. Dean looked at his brother gratefully and unhappily at the route time, even at his best, he could only shave an hour off… at most. “I’m in fucking Salem.”

“The further one, right?”

“Of course,” he groused. “But I can be there in…”

She cut him off, “No. Beautiful, you’re working. And you’re working on things far more important than me.”

“The hell I am.”

She snorted and continued, “The funeral is the day after tomorrow and there is a lot for me to do in the meantime.”

Dean slumped in the chair, an angry knot in his stomach. Helplessness always gave him indigestion. “Do you have help? Is someone there? If you want, I’ll—I’ll fly out.”

Sam damn near fell out of his chair.

“I’ve got people.” She replied, her voice gaining strength the more they talked. “In fact, they’ve invaded my house. And hers.” A pause. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to disturb you.” He heard her take a breath, “I just wanted…”

“Tell me, honey.”

“I just wanted to hear your voice. I thought it would calm me down.”

“And did it?” Dean leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he listened. God, he missed her. 

“Yes.” He heard her smile. “I’m sorry to bother you.”

“Corey, please. You’re not. I told you before. If I can answer you, I will.” He rubbed his forehead. “Are you sure you don’t want me to come?”

A slight chuckle. “You set ‘em up so easy sometimes.”

He couldn’t help his own smirk. “I really do.”

“Of course, I want you to come. But not now. Come when you’re done with your divine servitude.”

“Hey,” Dean warned.

“Your words.”

“Dammit woman.” Another chuckle. It was weak, but it was a start and Dean felt better in the fact that he’d at least made her smile. “Is there anything I can do for you?”

“Stay alive. Don’t get yourself killed and come back to me.”

“Done.”

“Goodnight babe.”

“Call me if you need me.” Dean said before she was gone.

“You’re not going?” Sam asked.

“She wants me to finish working,” Dean pouted.

He shook his head, “She’s something, isn’t she?” He pulled his laptop back. 

“You don’t know the half of it.” He sat back to look at his brother. “I was willing to fly, man.”

:Funeral is over. I’m finally back home. : Her text was waiting for him when they returned to the motel. 

Dean sighed unhappily, : I wish I could have been there for you.:

: It might have been better this way. You would have been too much of a distraction. :

: A distraction? :

:Not even death would stop my aunts and cousins from the litany of, “Ooooo! Is this your BOYFRIEND?!”: A second message, :I can’t imagine you wanting to deal with that.:

Dean smirked at the phone, clearly able to read the message in her voice. The thought, though, of being “hers” had an appeal to it. : Boyfriend, huh? What would you have said? :

Silence. Dean took the time to drop his phone and plod to the fridge for another beer. He stopped on the way back to look over Sam’s shoulder. “The history of elastic? Dude. Porn.”

“Not with YOU in the room, degenerate.” Sam shot back, pushing him away. 

Flopping back down on his bed, Dean saw that she’d replied. : Don’t suppose you’re willing to talk? Texting is getting tedious. : Not even bothering to reply, Dean hit the call button. 

She picked up immediately. “I guess that’s my answer.” Her voice was pleased but tired.

“Guess so. Are you okay?”

“I just wanted to hear your voice.” A pause, “It’s really nice to hear it.”

“It’s really good to hear yours too Corey.” 

“I like hearing you say my name.” A slight intake of breath on the other end of the line had Dean suspecting that she may not have wanted that to come out. 

“Feels good on my tongue.” The words just jumped out. He braced for impact while trying to determine if Sam had heard him as well.

A slight moan from her and his cock stirred, “Now I miss you even more.”

“Sorry, I’m no help sometimes. But you’re ok? Ok as you can be?”

“Well you did ask me a trick question.”

“Trick? I didn’t—“

“The boyfriend question. I can’t answer that in text and sufficiently explain what would have happened to you.”

“Okay,” taking a swallow of his beer, “lay it on me.”

“Here goes,” he heard some shuffling on her end, “sorry doll, I’m crawling into bed.”

A memory burned through him. He saw her lying against her pillows, mouth open while he braced himself over her. His cock stiffened a little more. “Sounds like a nice place to be. Nicer than where I am, for sure.”

“Don’t make this harder.”

“How did I—“ he began to argue.

“You wanna hear this or not?

“Yes, yes I do. Please continue.”

“First, you have to imagine being immediately surrounded by no less than four elderly women with purses about the size of bowling bags. All of them squawking and cooing over your very existence.”

“Okay,” Dean emptied his bottle, tossing it on the nightstand and settled in for the rest. 

“They would all find a way to touch you somehow. Your shoulder, your back, your ass. That last part strictly by accident. It would most likely be my Aunt Sarah. She’s a pincher.” More shuffling, “It would be very similar to examining cattle.”

“They going to want to check my teeth too?” Dean piped in. 

She laughed, Dean realizing that he’d not actually heard her laugh often in the short time they were together. “Very possibly. And for the purpose of this explanation, we’re going to NOT have my Aunt Helen discover the gun you keep at your back and the pandemonium that would ensue.”

“I can make sure I don’t have it on me the next time I come, if you want.”

“Babe, please. I carry one too. I just know enough to not carry it at my back.”

Dean was dumbfounded at this revelation, and even more attracted to her than before. 

Corey continued, “The questions would be numerous, loud, and invasive. Things like, “Where did you two darlings meet? What do YOU do for a living? Is your daddy a handsome one too?””

“Was my dad…these gals are serious.” Dean tried not to laugh. 

“The aunts don’t address me as “Corey,” so they would refer to me, if they actually remembered I was in the room, as Corianna. But by now, the cousins would descend like spiders from the ceiling. You would then be subjected to overly hard gripping handshakes and threats of harm.”

“Wait wait wait. You seem to have glossed over something there, darlin.” Dean rolled onto his side. 

“No.” Her voice was harder than he’d ever heard it. “No, I did not.”

“Oh, I think you did.” He took a breath and continued. 

“I did no such thing.” 

“Corianna, huh?” Dean smiled at the feel of her whole name on his tongue. 

“Dean…” she warned.

“It’s a beautiful name.” He lowered his voice, “Corianna.”

He swore he heard her blush. “Shut up.” More rustling on the other end, before she continued, “Eventually I would get tired of deflecting questions and blurt out something like, “Nope, nothing serious, just been riding his dick.” 

“Well, I’d say that you’ve done a lot more than just ride my dick, sweetheart.” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sam’s head spin to face him. Dean ignored it.

“Mmm, sure have,” she purred in his ear.

He moaned, wanting to palm his swelling cock. “I still wish I had been there; I could have totally handled your family.” 

Sam’s jaw dropped. 

“I’ll remember that. I also wanted to thank you, Dean.”

“For?”

“Being there. Helping me get through. Hopefully, Sam doesn’t hate me for it.”

“Sammy? Nah, he was happy to be rid of me for a while.” He also pretended to not see Sam vigorously nodding.

“Thanks for letting me hear your voice again.” A comfortable sigh, “And for all the pleasure.”

His groin throbbed, “Corey,” he growled, “You’re doing that thing to me again.”

“Making you want to come see me?”

“For starters. Woman, when we finally—“ the flutter of wings snagged his attention. “Ahh, Shit…looks like I gotta go. Duty calls.”

“Now?” Her voice was thick with disappointment.

“Would you believe me if I told you that the angels just appeared?”

“Strangely, yes.” She sighed, “Goodnight beautiful.”

“Corianna.” Cutting off the call quickly before she could follow her surprised yelp with cursing that he certainly deserved. With a scowl, he turned his attention to the angels. “Cas,” he nodded, then turned his attention to Uriel, “Dickhead.”

“Human.” Uriel replied with thick disdain. “We’ve come for the artifact.”

“You mean the Holy Acorn of Antioch?”

“That’s not its true name.” Castiel argued. “It is the—" 

“No shit?!” Dean stood cutting off the angel’s reply. “I don’t care.” He crossed the room to stand by Sam. He picked up the item, that really did look like an acorn, and tossed it to Castiel. “There, now piss off.”

Uriel made a move to approach Dean but was stopped by Cas placing a hand on his chest. “I think we should go.”

Uriel looked from the brothers to Cas and back, “Fine,” he relented, “We will summon you for the next task.”

“Summon?” Sam blurted, jumping up from the table, “You motherfu—“ but the angels disappeared in a flutter of wings. “Dicks!”

“Right?” Dean agreed, dropping into the chair next to his brother. “Between you and me and whoever is standing in the room that we can’t see,” Dean began, letting his eyes scan the room for emphasis, “I don’t think these bits of junk are even anything worthwhile.”

Sam turned to face his him, eyebrows raised in interest. 

“Don’t they all feel like fool’s errands? I mean, they’re ridiculously far apart. Every “quest” is of the utmost importance and it turns out to be…junk!” Dean pinched the bridge of his nose, “And the path is just stupid. Seattle to Milwaukee to Helena.”

“Like they’re trying to keep us away from something?” Sam offered.

“Exactly.”

“Yeah, I feel that way too.” He sighed, “But why?”

Dean shrugged, “I don’t know, but I really don’t think that we’re on any real holy missions. They’re just fucking with us.” Pulling out his phone and checking the screen, he grinned, and Sam had a bad feeling. “Speaking of being away…”

“Dean.”

“When’s the last time you saw that pretty little librarian from, where is she? South Bend?”

All color drained from his little brother’s face. “South B—” he shook his head and Dean could practically see Sam’s brain spinning to find an answer. “I don’t know what you mean.”

“Please!” Dean burst out with a laugh, “I taught you everything you know! You think I didn’t know? Really?!”

Sam, and his flaming cheeks stared into his lap, “Sturtevant. Not South Bend.”

Dean swiped around on his phone quickly, his face lighting up, “Even better!”

“Dean,” Sam whined half-heartedly. “Don’t you want to know WHY we had to cross the country twice for artifacts that have no known history or unique power?”

“You call Bobby?”

“Yeah, squat.”

“Then no, I don’t want to know. I want to wake up in the arms of my woman. Preferably naked.” Dean grinned with mirth. “Don’t you?”

“No, Dean, I don’t want to wake up naked in the arms of your woman.”

Dean reached for his gun. 

Sam let out a short laugh, ‘Dean, look,” he turned the laptop to face his brother, “I know it’s the last thing you want to hear after that spiel, but I think I found us a case in Denver.”

“Of course you did,” Dean groused and pulled the laptop towards him. “Hearts removed. Locked rooms,” Dean sighed heavily, “Yeah, this is us.” He was crestfallen. “Fuck.” 

“I’ll make you a deal. You keep your bitching to a minimum—”

Dean’s head snapped up, his mouth already opening to reply, but Sam silenced him when he raised his hand.

“A considerable minimum. And, after this job, we’ll head back to Wisconsin for a few days.”

Like a kid on Christmas, “Yeah?”

Sam smiled, a little embarrassed. “Yeah, just drop me off in Sturtevant.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean visits Corey after the funeral of her sister. The angels are frustrated with the insolence of the Winchester brothers.

Corey was scrolling through her computer. Not seeing the content as it rolled by. She was distracted by the memory of bright green eyes focused on hers while he pushed inside her. By the memory of his gravelly grunts and moans when he filled her from behind. His hands in her hair while she took him into her mouth.

It was better than the grief. The loneliness that descended on her the moment the funeral was over. When Stacy died, there were phone calls and drop ins. There were people everywhere taking on tasks, making arrangements and an endless supply of casseroles. Those she could have done without. 

The funeral itself was, of course, as painful as anticipated. She was stationed by the open coffin, captive to the line of people that didn’t know what to say. And neither did she. 

Then the casket was closed. The service spoken. Her sister and best friend carried out by familial pall bearers. She couldn’t bring herself to be one of them. The “after party” as she decided to call it, was at a nearby bar that Stacy had worked at and was well liked. At the end, she’d come home alone, ready to fall on her face when Dean sent his first text. 

The next morning was silent. No pop ins or wellness checks. Everyone had gone back to their lives. She didn’t really blame them. She envied them. Her life wasn’t one to go back to, ever again. She had to stay and pick up the pieces of this broken one. The hole in the center of her was begging to be filled by something, anything to ease the pain. Anything to make the hurting stop.

Instead, she went back to work. She took care of the estate. Dean was true to his word and contacted her regularly. He never left her unanswered for more than a day. Until two days ago. He’d told her that they were almost done and maybe they would have a chance to talk. 

The phone peeped at her elbow. Her breath hitching in anticipation at seeing his name. 

: God I miss you.:

She smiled, :I miss you right back:

:Can I come see you?: His reply was instant.

: Absolutely. When?:

There was a knock on her front door. Her heart started pounding. “Damn,” she said to herself as she headed to answer. On the way she tried to quiet her hopes, telling herself it really wasn’t him. That it was a neighbor or cousin checking in. She opened the door to find her green-eyed distraction. 

“That was fast,” she resisted the urge to leap into his arms, instead stepping back to allow him, and a duffle bag to come in. “If I’d known you were coming, I’d have cleaned up.”

“I drove 1100 straight miles for this.” He dropped his bag at his side and reached out, pulling her into his arms and covering her mouth with his. She melted into him with a sigh.

“That’s a long way,” Corey finally managed when Dean let her breathe. She was trying to buy time to get the eager hunter out of the foyer at least. Although doing him immediately on the floor wasn’t completely out of the question. 

“Yes it is.” He stepped back enough to tug his coat and flannel from his shoulders, tossing them onto the coat hook with surprising precision. Placing a hand to her cheek, thumb against her jaw, “I have about 40 seconds of self-control left before I’m doing you right here.” His voice, dark and desperate, sent shivers through her. 

She stepped backwards, taking his hands. “Come on.”

The moment her bedroom door was closed, “Forty,” he growled grabbing her and falling onto the bed in a tangle of arms and legs. She squawked as they hit, landing on their sides. His hand in her hair, the other at her back from where he was pinned beneath her. 

Wiggling out of his grasp and sliding to the floor, she sat on her knees. “Need to breathe.”

He sat up, hands on his knees looking own. “Sorry Corey.”

She scooted over, placing herself between his knees. Reaching for his belt, “Feeling unloved?”

“Yes.”

“Has it been so long? I’d think you would have a gal in every major city. A traveler with a face and…cock like yours.”

He leaned back so that she could easily unfasten his painfully tight jeans. “Last time was you.”

She paused, her hand on his zipper. “Really?” That was exactly the answer she dared to hope for. Slipping her hand inside his boxers, she grasped his hot length. 

He hissed. “Yes!...oh god…” he pulsed in her fist, “What about you? Anyone been lovin you?”

Rising on her knees, she reached for his shoulders. He sat, meeting her halfway and leaning into her touch like a cat. “Just you babe.” She claimed his mouth while beginning to pump him. She couldn’t help but smile as he moaned into her mouth. She felt him flex, his cock twitching in her hand. 

He reached down pulling her up onto the bed, “We need to catch up.” 

“So, do you and your brother just hang out with angels regularly?” She asked suddenly.

“Hmm?” he hummed contentedly, readjusting his arm thrown over her shoulders. They were sitting on her couch; a rare time that they weren’t entangled in her bed. They’d been watching the Nightmare on Elm Street marathon for the last several hours. Comfortable together in silence. Turning his head, he met her perfect blue eyes. He couldn’t ignore the ripple of intense affection that he felt. 

“What did the angels want?” As she was speaking, he watched her tongue wet her lips, “When you told me that the angels had appeared, the last time we were actually talking.” 

“Oh, the dickheads.” He sighed, leaning in to rub his nose against hers. “They basically have me and Sam on a biblical scavenger hunt for random garbage.”

“Why?” 

“We’re doing it to help me avoid becoming an angel condom.”

“A what?” She reached for the remote to pause the movie. She bounced a little, turning to face him. His hand falling to her thigh. 

He explained the angels and vessels and him being a perfect fit, “So yeah, we’re stuck. Since we can’t actually outrun or hide from them. They just pop in whenever the fuck they want.”

“You mean real angels, don’t you?”

He nodded grimly. “Wings and the whole nine. And that’s not even the weirdest shit we’ve seen.” He chuckled ruefully. “Werewolves, Vampires, Demons. Even saw a mermaid once.”

“Did she sing?”

He shrugged, “Maybe. She was pretty dead by the time we got to her.”

She shook her head. “They want you to let the angel Michael literally wear you?!”

He nodded.

“Fuck that!”

“Right?” he grinned at her. “I like being in my body. His features darkened, “I also like being in yours.”

“Charmer,” she moaned as he slid his hand up her thigh. 

“Actually, the one dickbag, Castiel, sometimes he’s not so bad. He’s the one that pulled my ass out of—”

She cocked her head, “Out of where?”

Dean was suddenly pale, his eyes turned back in her direction, but weren’t seeing her. Whatever he was seeing was taking over, like a lava flow. It burned him, whatever it was, and Corey hardly took time to think. She flung herself into his lap, throwing one leg over his hips and straddling him. The movement jarred him, and he fell against the back of the couch. His arms automatically encircled her waist while she put her hands on either side of his face. The physical contact brought his eyes back into focus, back on her. “Hey, hey,” she cooed, “Come back here. Stay with me beautiful.” She jerked her hips like she was spurring a horse, “Come back to me.”

His eyes darted back and forth, scanning her face while traces of pain, panic, fear, and mayhem rippled through his wide green eyes. Swallowing the lump of terror that had started suffocating him, he lurched forward, planting his mouth on hers. He squeezed her tightly, focusing on the feel of her skin, the taste of her tongue as it responded to the intrusion of his own. 

When they parted, she pressed her forehead to his, “You never have to finish that sentence.”

Dean nodded, his eyes filling with tears. She had just pulled him back from the edge of an abyss he’d been riding the razor edge of for some time. He let his lips part to pull in a gasp of oxygen. Eventually his heart slowed. 

“Can we just say that he saved your ass?”

A dark bark of a laugh escaped Dean; she was so close to the truth as it was, “Yeah, we’ll go with that.”

They stayed in that position. Forehead to forehead, sharing air while Dean’s heart tried to find its rhythm. 

“What CAN you tell me?” she asked finally.

He ran his hands up her sides, “Well, I did meet a girl not long ago.” His body relaxing beneath her. 

She tightened her thighs around him. “Oh, you did, did you?”

“Yeah, at the hospital when Sammy got himself shot. I kind of took a shine to her. And one night, I got her in the back of my car and…” he closed his eyes and a sinful smile graced his lips. His pink tongue flicking out to wet his bottom lip. She could feel him swelling beneath her. “The things she did to me…Exquisite.”

“Wow, sounds like something special.” She began moving her hips in small circles, a move that Dean was really getting used to. His fingers dug into her thighs while his own hips began rolling with her. “What’s her name?”

He leaned forward, almost tumbling her onto the floor, but she locked her hands behind his neck and Dean held tight around her waist. He leaned in against her neck, “Corey.”

***

Castiel found Uriel wandering in the hallway of souls. “Dean Winchester clearly hasn’t forgotten about the woman,” he reported. “He’s with her right now.”

“And the tainted one?” Uriel had not even bothered to turn his head.

“With another woman, not far from his brother.” Castiel shrugged dismissively, “but that relationship is of no concern. It is empty. Dean, however…”

“His insolence _is_ troubling,” Uriel replied, more to himself than directly to Castiel. “If they’re not destroying everything they touch, they’re rutting like animals. Disgusting creatures.”

While he didn’t completely agree with his brother’s assessment of the Winchesters, or of humanity in general, he held his tongue. The Winchesters had simply found themselves in a terrible circumstance that was hardly their fault. “Should I return and force them out for the next piece?”

Uriel shook his head, “Leave them as they are for now. Let the pawn lay with his whore. They are getting suspicious of their tasks and they are already difficult.”

“Very well.” The soldier responded.

The last thing Dean wanted to do was leave her side. But his bladder wouldn’t be ignored a minute longer and that fate would be worse. With a kiss to her shoulder, he detangled his limbs and shuffled with a yawn to her bathroom. As he washed up, he eyed her shower, a slight smirk turning up the corners of his mouth at the plans he had for her later.

Later.

It had been two full days in Corey’s arms and not a peep from the dickheads. That made him nervous. Returning to bed where she hadn’t even so much as stirred, he sat on the edge and grabbed his phone. :You up?: He sent to Sam. Even before he could start to tuck himself back under the covers, the phone buzzed in response.

:Barely. What’s wrong?:

:Nothing. Don’t you think it’s a little too quiet?:

:You mean the scavenger hunt?:

:Yeah. Makes me nervous.:

:It will go pear shaped soon enough. Gather ye rosebuds.:

Sam’s reply was pretty much what Dean needed to hear. Albeit a little unusual for his little brother. Then again, it was even less often that Sam wasn’t sleeping alone. He put the phone back on the table and crawled back under the covers, pulling her warm body to his. 

She shivered a little. “Everything ok?” She asked in a sleep-thickened voice.

Nuzzling her neck and squeezing, “For the moment. Everything is peachy.” He opened his mouth to kiss across her neck when a flutter of wings rustled his hair.

“Dean.”

Mother. Fucker. He looked up over Corey to find Castiel standing next to the bed. “Well, so much for peachy.” He tightened his arms around her and pulled the blankets up so that none of her was exposed. “Cas, you really need to learn to knock. This is way out of line. Like, worse than personal boundaries.”

The angel cocked his head in curiosity. “Why? I am not near you and neither you nor the woman are exposed.”

“What do you want?” He propped himself up on one elbow, turning her onto her back, trying to almost shield her from the angel’s icy gaze.

“Are you one of the angels?” Corey spoke in a simply questioning tone. God Dean loved this woman. She was unshakable. 

“I am.” Castiel’s gaze flickered to her, his eyes tracing her form beneath the sheets. Cocking his head even more, “I don’t understand what makes you so desirable.” As he stepped forward, she nestled closer to Dean. He tightened his arms. 

“She’s not particularly talented.” Cas began as Dean snorted. “She can’t even bear your children.” He focused his blue eyes on her. “You can’t even procreate.”

“The FUCK CAS!?” Dean cried. 

Corey let out a quick laugh and sat up, the blanket falling from her body as she swung her legs out of bed and stood bare before the unruffled angel. Dean had never seen anything so hot in his life. Gazing up at the ancient being, she smiled coolly. “Well we certainly never need to worry about you being mistaken for a decent human being.” Ignoring the look of confusion on his face, she turned towards Dean, “Clearly you have business to discuss. I’m going to take a shower. I hope you can join me.” With that she strode past Castiel into her bathroom. 

Yanking his attention back from her perfect ass to the remaining ass, “Get out.” He barked. “I don’t give a shit what you want or why you’re here. Get the fuck out.” 

“Dean, Uriel warned you about straying from your path. You must remain vigilant.”

“And I’ve already told you dicks, We. Don’t. Work. For. You.” Dean growled. 

At this, Castiel looked puzzled. “Dean,” he let his eyes search the angry hunter’s face. “Uriel is not as patient or understanding as I am. And your refusal to comply is making it difficult for me to help you. Are you going to agree to Michael’s terms?”

“No.”

“You have to.” 

Dean’s eyebrows shot up and he found himself standing naked before Castiel, almost nose to nose. “The only thing I have to do, is march my ass into that room and take that woman as many times as she’ll let me.” Ignoring Castiel’s pointed glance downward. “Now fuck off before I blast you out of here!”

Corey half expected the door to never open. She expected to come back to her room and find all trace of Dean gone. So when the curtain pushed aside and he stepped in behind her, she almost shouted in glee. She turned to throw her arms around him, glad that the shower would hide her tears.

“I was worried.”

“About?”

“You leaving.”

He kissed her, trying to hold in the words that wanted to tumble from his lips. “I’m not going anywhere, sweetheart. Fuck them.”

She pressed against him. “Not me?”

He growled and pushed her against the wall. Shoving his thigh between her legs. “Careful. I’m all riled up now.”

“Give it to me.” She whispered, tugging his hair harshly. 

Dean stalked across the room of an empty warehouse in some shitty district in some shitty town that didn’t even have a shitty bar. Completely empty save for an old desk in the center. No chair. Just a desk. Resting on top was a small box, about the size of a deck of cards. Picking it up, he thrust it towards Sam. “They’re not even TRYING anymore!” He shouted, throwing the box to the ground, the contents, a small effigy falling out and rolling across the floor. 

“Dean,” Sam tried to calm him, his gun still at the ready. But his brother had a point. A good point. It had taken longer to find the completely empty and unguarded building. He stooped to pick up the figure. Examining it, he frowned in concentration. His heart dropping to his stomach when he noticed the black sheen of the item transferred to his fingers. 

“It’s a goddamn MARBLE!” Sam cried.


End file.
